The Baby Born Dragon
by Monkeysrcomintogetu
Summary: DONE! Can Jake handle watching a baby for a week? Or does someone else have other plans...
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**The Baby Born Dragon**

**Chapter One: Prologue**

A very long time ago, just after the world had begun, the Gods were still working on a perfect Earth. However, they were having slite difficulties on the safely of the civilians. So one god decided to seek the help they needed. He decided to create a dragon, one that was great enough to protect any dangers. With all the strength he had, he used the force of the Sun to create this magnificent creature.

He created the most beautiful dragon ever seen by any god. Her name was Lumidel **(Lu-me-dell)**, as she shined in light and radiance. Her scales were as yellow as the Sun and as bright as it too. She came with the abilities to control the light, shining down rays of the sun out from her claws. The god was so pleased to see she also had an amazing singing voice. When she started to sing, all the heavens became jealous of her tune. Every time she sang, the sun would rise up into the world. But don't doubt her fighting skills; she was great at self-defense as much as she could sing. The townspeople of early Earth were very satisfied at the god's gift he'd given them, that Lumidel was for now known as The Dragon of Light and Sound.

However, Lumidel grew lonely as she was the only dragon of her kind. Others were far too small and shallow to ever speak to her. Also, may other Gods were jealous of his creation. They believed that there should be multiple dragons for each of the God's specialties, not just one for Light. With all these concerns at hand, the god agreed that he would create a second dragon.

This time however, he used forces of fire to make this dragon. This dragon came out different than Lumidel. He was fiercer more, powerful than her. The god named this dragon, Enfermis **(En-fern-mis)**. Enfermis had the power to control the fire and flames around him. He could breathe out hot fire and huge flames. He also came with the abilities of lightning, where he could send out shock waves of voltage at any given time. With the two powers combine, he could breathe out molten lava hotter than Mercury. With this power, he was send over to the volcanoes, and could control their heat power to create islands of hot lava. The god was thrilled to see how strong this dragon was. The people of Earth called him, The Dragon of Fire and Lightning.

Many other Gods were impressed by his creation of Enfermis. But then, many of them thought that Enfermis's powers were too powerful. That he could become uncontrollable and destroy the whole city. The god realized that this could be true. He then decided he would create two more dragons, just in case that was to ever happen.

His third dragon was to be one that could defeat Enfermis if he was to ever rampage. He used the forces of water, which was fire's worst component. He was to be name Oxiquedis **(Ox-a-quee-dis)**. He had the power of water, as he could create waves of water from a stroke of his hand. His figure was similar to Enfermis's, except he had curls around his head and tail and that his scales shimmered aqua blue. He had massive wings, as his wingspan was twice as long as his body. However he wasn't the best flier; he used his wings mostly for swimming deep into the oceans. He used his powers to create pools of lakes all around the Earth, so that the world would be enriched with his pure water. He also came up with the power to control the air around him. Whirl winds were his specialty, and with his water and air combined he could make tornadoes of water on his command. The people knew this dragon as, The Dragon of Wind and Water.

Next, the god used the forces of vegetation to make his next dragon. This green dragon was going to be given the powers of plants so that he could counter Oxiquedis's water's attacks if ever needed. His name was Verlice **(Ver-lease)**. His powers were to control the rocks and plants around him. He could send vines of green out from his claws; and green beams from his mouth. With one lift of his arms, he could lift rocks out from the soil, and into the air. Leaves could also be tossed around by Verlice's power. He coloring was a rose petal green, and his wings resembled two leaves. He used his powers, to create land all around the Earth, and healthy crops for the city. The townspeople called him, The Dragon of Earthen Plants.

The god was so pleased for the success of his dragons. They all seemed to work together, and help out the world very well. He felt that the achievement so well, he thought about creating one last dragon.

For the last of his work, he used the clouds around him to come up with this dragon. With his entire might, he came up with Torin **(Tor-lin)**. Torlin seemed to be different than the others. His face was so, down and angered. His scales were royal purple, and his wings were swirled back and forth. He had the power to control the clouds, creating winds of smoke in a wave of his claws. He also had the power to control the darkness around him, with powerful black fire coming out from his mouth. He combined his too abilities to make thick pitch black clouds. His skills were used to make clouds about the town, so that rain would appear for crop seasons. The villagers called him The Dragon of Cirrus and Shadows.

The god announced to the people of Earth that this was the last of his dragon makings. Together, they would watch over the Earth, and make sure nothing harmed any of the people or animals. Together, the five dragons were known as, The Dragons of the Five Elements.

The Five Elements stayed on Earth, making sure everything was safe and sound. However, there was one problem Torlin didn't understand. He was often upset, that he was the last created out of the dragons; yet he was the strongest out of them all. The gods disregarded his remarks however.

But Torlin didn't keep that in his mind for too long. He then set his hearts on Lumidel, the dragon of his dreams. Her Sunrise song stayed in his head everyday. And her beauty tormented him all night, until he finally got the courage to tell her his true feelings. However, Lumidel didn't feel the same way for Torlin as he did. She told him, that he did not love her and that her heart was set on someone else. This humiliation crushed Torlin. He couldn't believe she could reject his soul just like that. He flew away in pain, and continued to mope.

Lumidel however, had love for some other dragon. This dragon was Enfermis, the second dragon created. Most people thought that Enfermis was bad, and never should be trusted. But Lumidel saw nothing of that, just that his power was so unique and that he used it so skillfully. She set her eyes on him, but was too shy to ever actually say anything to him.

Little did she know that Enfermis felt the same way about her. Through his macho tough exterior, was a heart; a heart that needed love. He adored her ever since he was the first created; her figure and complexion was way better than his. And how she would always made the sun rise, with only her voice. He was in love with her, from the moment he had laid eyes on her. However, almost every dragon in the world was overpowered by her beauty. What did he have that could make him stand out from them all. Even so, many people believed that he was a fierce fighter. He often thought how people would think of him actually loving someone. But right now he didn't care; all he could think of was Lumidel. And one day, he finally got the courage to go up and talk to her.

After a few causal conversations, both finally confessed about the feelings to each other. Both were excited to see that they each felt the same way. Ultimately he pledged his love to her that they would be together till the end of time. The townspeople were shocked to hear this news, yet they were ecstatic that the two make the perfect couple.

Torlin grew jealous of Enfermis. He thought that his power was twice as strong as his. How could Lumidel possibly love him!!? Soon, his jealously grew to hate. Hate of everyone, and everything around him. He grew from the air shadow demons, and prepared war onto the Earth.

His Shadow demons destroyed every building in site. Soon, the four dragons were sent down to stop Torlin. Lumidel came down first, and tried her luck.

"Torlin, you have to stop this. You are suppose to be protecting the world, not destroying it," she calmly tried to tell him.

Torlin looked to his love, and answered. "I'm sorry, but it's about time I get the respect I deserve!" he shot out a shadow cloud to Lumidel. She countered it by using a sun ray, but it hopelessly failed as darkness always overcomes light. Light was the only powers she had, which had no affect on him.

Soon, the other three dragons came down to defeat Torlin for good. Enfermis tried his lava, but it was cooled down by Torlin's rain clouds. His lightning was sucked in by the cloud too, and sent right back at Enfermis, injuring him. Oxiquedis was next, sending a tornado of water splashing at him. However, clouds are made of water, so all his attacks were sucked into his giant rain cloud. Verlice then came flying down, and sent out giant rocks to throw at the Cirrus Dragon. Torlin used his shadow powers, to disappear, and re-appear without getting hurt. Verlice then tried his plants, sending leafs out to slice him out. But when they were close enough, the rain cloud poured down water drowning the plants to failure. It seemed all their abilities were unsuccessful to stopping him. The dragons were not becoming weak, yet Torlin had not a scratch on his body.

Lumidel then came with an idea.

"Alone, our attacks might be useless." She yelled to the other dragons. "But together, we might have a chance. Get into positions, I will signal the attack."

The rest of the dragons, agreed to her plan. The each charged up their strongest attacks, and shot them out. Lumidel sang a song, which combined each attack together. It grew larger, into a shocking ball of Earth and Lava. With the last move with Lumidel's light, Oxiquedis sent out a wind of air to push the ball toward Torlin. He yelled out in defeat, and flew onto the ground. The gods sent Torlin to a chamber world, where he would be trapped in isolation forever. The townspeople rejoiced over their now known Four Elements.

The dragons spend another 200 years on Earth. Since the world was in peace now, their job seemed to be boring. Lumidel and Enfermis still in love, and now had 7 kids of their own. However they four were joined with other dragons, as other gods tried to create their own. But their powers and strength were not as mighty as the Four Elements.

As the dragons watched humans and life past, they felt a bit of sadness in their hearts. They would continue to live forever, and not ever feel the afterlife. The god that created the Four Elements felt the dragon's pain. As he was always going to live forever, he didn't find it fair for them to have to deal with that. Lumidel requested to the maker if he could make it so dragons could live on Earth as humans, being half human half dragon. For she was often jealous by how short a human life is, and how they could life it to so well. So she asked him, in hope that dragons now and in the future may experience life to the fullness. He agreed to these turns, and made it so any dragon created before the Four Elements, could live life as normal as possible. But for the Dragon of the Four Elements, it wasn't so easy. Their powers were so great, they were immortal. The god felt that since their job was done, they are sent off anyways. When the time was right, he took the four dragons, and they disappeared, never to been scene again.

Soon after he did this, the townspeople asked where The Dragons of the Elements go. He answered by saying, that they we not needed anymore. They would continue life without ever feeling the wealth of sleeping or dying. He sent them away up into the heavens, so that they may finally rest in peace. Another twenty years pasted, as the god was leaving to watch over other worlds. However the people wanted to ask him one question. They needed to know if they would ever see any of the dragons ever again. He responded,

"When they are needed, they will return. When a dragon is born dragon, you will know that the one of the Dragon of the Elements has returned." Was his last words spoken, before he was gone forever.

The ancient people took note of this. They would wait until they would find the person born dragon, and hope that the prophecy was true. In hope that one day, the Four Elements would return.

* * *

**If you are wondering where Jake is, he will come. He shall be in the next chapter. Thought I'd just give you some history before I get into the actually story. And I know the Prologue is SUPER LONG x( sorry. I hope you enjoy it. I wish I could upload my drawings of each of the dragons to the net, but they aren't that good looking once I upload them. So until I get an awesome drawing program, just use your imagination!!!**


	2. Chapter 2: Baby Bianca

**Chapter Two: Baby Bianca**

**P.S: I forgot to mention, this takes place before Homecoming. Rose might be in it, but I'm still debating.**

Our story begins thousands of years later one Saturday afternoon in the rustling city of the NYC. Jake Long speeds down the busy streets on his skateboard. He is once again late for dragon training, and needs to hurry to his Grandpa's shop before he gets in even more trouble. After a quick zoom through a corner, he hops off his skateboard, and walks into the shop.

"Yo Gramps, sorry I am-" Jake starts to yell toward his Grandpa. But as he walks in, he realizes that he was talking to someone. They were two people, a young girl and guy; they seemed to be a couple. And the girl was carrying a baby which was obviously hers. Jake walks over, to enter the conversation.

"I mean I never expected my little Bianca to be a great hero or something like that!" said the proud father to Lao Shi.

Lao Shi looks over to see Jake has finally decided to show up. "Ahh, here he is," he lifted his arms to indicate Jake. "Do not be worried, Jake will protect your daughter from any dangers."

The mother went up to Jake, and handed him the baby. "Please take good care of my Bianca, she is only 6 months old. This is the first time I have ever been apart from her" She told him.

"Not to worry. We will ensure the safety of your young one." Lao Shi reassured the caring mother.

The two headed out of the shop, as they left Jake with a baby, and a bag full of stuff. Jake paused there, without saying a thing. Once the store door was shut, Jake had to ask. "Uhh… Gramps? Why do I have a baby?" He stared down at the baby, who was sleeping. This cute little tike had two beautiful grey eyes. She a little bit of brown hair, but she is only less than 6 months old.

"You are to care for her for the week. Any ancient prophecy states that she might be the savor of the magical kingdom. It is your duty to keep her safe, until her parents return from Isle of Draco." He told Jake.

"OH NO, the Amdrag does not do babysittin'. Besides, how I am suppose to take care of a BABY for a whole week!" Jake yelled out.

"Jake! You must put off your own problems and take care of Bianca. She could be 'the chosen one' and you are to keep her safe."

"But G. I have a life, one that doesn't involve watching little snot wipers. Can't you take care of her?" He held the baby up to his grandpa.

"Jake. It is your responsibl-" Gramps started to make out a speech

"Yeah, yeah I know as the American Dragon." Jake cut before he was going to be sitting there for an extra five minutes listening to a lecture. He held the sleeping child in his arms, and walks up to Fu Dog who's in the back room.

"So Fu, who's this kid, and why do I have to be stuck with her!" he asked the shari-pei.

Fu pulls out a magical book, and puts it from of the Jake. "Well kid. There's an ancient prophecy saying that a baby born dragon will come and save the Earth when it's in its darkest hour." He started the tale.

"So, I was born a dragon. Isn't that the point of all dragons, to save the world?" Jake said as he didn't get what Fu was talking about.

"No! Not like that! Ok, you know how most normal humans don't get their dragon powers until they are about 10 or older? Well, Bianca over here was born a dragon." He pointed to the baby.

"She doesn't look like a dragon to me."

"She's just the same as you, half human still. But her parents said she started showing symptoms of being a dragon a day after she was born. And now at 6 months, she can turn into full dragon form. So everyone believes that she has been reincarnated from one of the Dragon of the Elements."

"The… Dragon of the Elements?" he questioned.

"You ever heard of the Five Elements?" Fu Dog puts his paw to the book, and opens it to a certain page. A puff of purple smoke appeared above the book, and pictures started to show up as he told the story. "Just about the beginning of time, a god decided to create 4 amazing dragons." Into the smoke, a picture of each dragon started to appear as he explained each of them. "There was a Lumidel, the dragon of light and sound, Enfermis, the dragon of fire and lightning, Oxiquedis, the dragon of wind and waters, and Verlice the dragon of earthen plants, and lastly. Legend says that the god took the 'dragon of the elements' away and they would return when they were needed. He said that when a baby is born dragon, you will know that it was one of the dragons." Fu dog ended his tale, and closed the book.

"Well, how do you know she is actually one of them; I mean who believes old junk like that."

"Well, no one knows yet. But she has been the only dragon known to get her dragon powers this early. So we need to wait to see if she is actually did reincarnate into one of the dragons…"

"And…why do I have to watch her!?"

"Kid, this little girl is going to grow up hopefully into a fierce warrior. There are going to be a lot of people who want to steal her. So her family is packing up to move to Isle of Draco, so that she might get more dragon training and protection with the Dragon Council. In the mean time, someone has to watch this kid. And since she lives in AMERICA, It is the AMERICAN Dragon's responsibility to watch over her."

"Just one problem, how am I suppose to take care of a baby DRAGON when my dad doesn't even know they exist!?" Jake started to yell.

"Awww but look at her Jake, she's an angel." Fu Dog started to tickle the sleeping Bianca's chin. "What's the worst she could be?"

"If you like her so much, why don't you take care of her?" Jake pushed the baby toward him.

"Ahh nooo… I don't do kids. Besides, it's not my job." He shoved Bianca back at Jake.

Jake let out a giant 'Awww man' in disappointment.

"Don't worry Jake. Two days tops, you will fall in love with this cute little tike." Fu opened the back door for him.

"I doubt it." Jake said grabbed the heavy bag of supplies, and carried the baby out the shop. Jake knew he had to get home, and tell his parents about the new guest staying over for a whole week.

* * *

**How will Jake do at his new babysitting job? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER:)**


	3. Chapter 3: Family Introduction

**Chapter Three: Family Introduction**

Jake heads down into his neighborhood, and walks the stairs to his house. He opens the door to see his little sister Haley on the couch as usual, and his mom in the kitchen. They look over to see Jake walking into the house with a baby.

His mother's jaw dropped at the site! "JAKE!" Susan yelled in horror.

Jake, looking at his mother, knew that this baby gave her the wrong impressive. "Whoa, it's not mine, I swear!" he waved his free hand in comfort.

"Oh thank god," his mother just about fainted.

"So Jake, who's the baby?" Haley said, staring at her brother.

Jake's mother was thinking the same thing. "Yes Jake, whose baby is that?"

"It's just some stupid dragon Gramps is makin' me watch for a WHOLE WEEK!" Jake said in anger.

His mom was a little incoherent, "A baby _dragon_? Jake, how are you suppose to take care of a dragon with your fa-"

Suddenly, the door opened. In a subsequent fashion, Jake Long's dad, Jonathan, busts into the house.

"Hola familia!" he waved to his family. Suddenly, he looked down and noticed Jake holding the infant in his hands, "Jake, who's your friend here?" he asked.

Jake opened his mouth to say something, but Susan ran in front of him and started to speak. "Umm… Jonathan. Our neighbors have asked Jake to watch their, newborn, for a week."

"What neighbors, I didn't even know any of them had a child." Jonathan was not buying the lie.

"Well, their new. But they are… still packing, so they need someone to watch their baby for a little while." She gave a fake smile.

Jonathan gave a confused look, but being so gullible he bought it. "Well Jake I couldn't be more proud of you to take on this much responsibility!" he patted Jake on the head and walked into the kitchen.

Jake held up a grin to his dad. Susan bent down to Jake's level, and whispered, "I will try to help you with this kid as much as I can. But ultimately, it will be your responsibility." After, she joined her husband.

Jake moved over to the couch, where his sister was watching television. Jake's arm was now getting tired from holding the baby so long, so he lifted Bianca over to Haley.

"Here, take her for awhile," Jake shaking his hand to regain blood flow. After he could feel his arm again, he crossed his arms, as he was still mad he got stuck babysitting.

"Awww, what's her name!" Haley said as she was staring the sleeping baby.

"It's, Bianca,"

"Hi Bianca!" she said in a baby voice. "I'm sorry you got stuck with _Jake_ for the week. He barely takes care of himself, I don't see how he can handle you too." She laughed.

Jake disregarded her remark. Right now he was mad, and didn't care about anything.

"Awww, you look tired! Doesn't Jake know to put you to bed!" she lifted her up.

"I don't think she's tired. She's been sleeping for like, an hour straight!" Jake rose up his hands.

"Jake, babies sleep for about 16 hours a day! She needs a crib, duh," Haley said, trying to prove to Jake she knows more about toddlers than him.

"Ok, alright already, all get the crib," Jake jumped up and yelled in anger. Haley knew Jake was stressing, so she didn't bother to say anything more. Jake headed down into the basement, and searched for a box marked 'baby stuff', inside, was a foldable crib. He grabbed it, and walked up into his room. Once it was set up, he walked back down and grabbed the baby.

He put her inside the crib, and looked over her. At least she was asleep, not a peep came out of her mouth. Jake was somewhat happy about being stuck with this baby. He figured watching a 6 month old baby, would be chaos. But so far, it has been as easy as cake. However, Jake was still a bit upset he got stuck babysitting an infant. He felt he was using his powers to a disadvantage; I mean really, how hard could a baby be to take care of?

Jake shut off the lights, and walked back downstairs get Bianca's other stuff inside her baby bag.


	4. Chapter 4: Baby Watching

**Chapter Four: Baby Watching**

3:00 am. Jake jumps up as he was suddenly awaken. He rubs his eyes to observe the sound that has disturbed his sleep. He looks over about ten paces to his bed, to see a crib. Suddenly he remembers he had an infant in his room. Jake gets up, and leans over to the baby. She is crying violently, and Jake has no clue what to do.

"What, what do you want!" He yells at Bianca. However, she didn't respond to him, even if she could.

Suddenly Jake heard banging from the rooms next to him.

"Jake! I'm trying to sleep!" Haley yells from her room and continues to bang on the wall.

"Ok, ok, shhhh!" Jake tries to calm her down. He awkwardly picks her up, and puts her into his arms. He tries patting her on the back, and holding her up to his chest. The sound of his heart calms her down finally, and she is now quiet. Jake lets out a sigh in relief, and goes back to his bed. "Now, to get some sleep," he whispered to himself. He got into the covers, and eventually fell back asleep.

Three hours later… once again baby Bianca wakes up and starts crying. This time, Jake ignored the baby's tears, by putting a pillow over his head. His mom comes into the room five minutes later in a bath robe and cares to the crying baby. She picks her up, and takes her downstairs to get her something to eat. Jake wakes up at eight remembering about the baby. He gets up, to find her not in her crib. Jake starts to panic a bit, and runs down the whole house to find her.

Eventually, he sees his mom feeding Bianca on the dining room table. He gives a fade smile to his mom, as she fed her.

"Thanks," he whispered.

"Don't mention it," she smiled back. "Next time, know to feed her though." She said.

Jake wasn't that much tired anymore. He usually wasn't an early riser, especially on a Sunday. But the constant crying through the night kept him up, and now he couldn't get back to sleep. So he stayed downstairs, watching Sunday morning cartoons. About a half an hour later, Haley wakes up and joins him.

Meanwhile, Susan Long gets dress, and changes Bianca into a new outfit. After she was all ready, she handed the tike over to Jake, and grabbed her purse.

Jake, feeling a bit, lazy as usual, tried to convince his mom help more. "But, you were doing such a good job taking care of her. Can't you do it just, the rest of the day?" he asked.

Susan grabs a light jacket to complete her outfit. "Jake I'm sorry, but I have to get to work. This wedding is starting in a couple of hours, and I need to get over as soon as I can," She said just as she headed to the door.

"But mom…" Jake whined.

"I'll be back as soon as I can bye!" She yelled as she rushed out the door. As soon as the door slammed, baby Bianca wakes up and starts to cry.

Jake and Haley cover their ears, as she screams out bloody murder. Jake screams over to Haley, "WHAT DO WE DO!!"

"TRY HOLDING HER!" She yells back. Jake picks up Bianca, and carries her through the air. She slowly calms down, and eventually stops screaming, but tears still streamed down her cheek.

"What do we do with her now!?" Jake said as he tried to make Bianca stop her tears.

"I don't know, why you are asking me!?"

"Well you're a girl right? Don't you know how to take care of a baby?"

Haley gave him an evil look. "I will disregard that you said that," she spoke. Haley then dragoned up, and looked over at a bookshelf in the living room. She looked to see if maybe she could find something to help. Finally, at the top of the shelf was a book called 'Parenting for the Misguided.' Haley wondered why her parents would actually need this book, but didn't have time to think on it. She grabbed the book, and flipped through the pages.

"It says when babies are six months old, they will need to be active and crawl around the house to relief their crankiness."

Jake went downstairs to find a baby gate. Once it was found, he brought it up to the living room, and he started to set an area for Bianca to play in. This little gate was long enough for her to crawl around in, but to tall for her to get out. Eventually when he finished, he set her inside of it. He then sat back on the couch and tried to go back to sleep while watching a bit of television.

About an hour later, Jake and Haley are still chilling on the couch.

"Sure is quiet isn't it," Jake said as he was just about to fall asleep.

"Hmm… a little too quiet if you ask me," Haley said as she raised an eyebrow.

Suddenly, they both jumped out from the couch, "THE BABY!" they both said. They rushed over to the gate, and found nothing. Jake put his hands over his head, and started to panic. The two ran through the house, searching in every room for the baby. However, every room turned empty.

Jake decided to check upstairs, but it was unlikely for an infant to go up the stairs. But he had to check anyways.

He checked his parent's room, Haley's room; all turned empty. Last on the list, was his room. He opened the door, and found someone digging through the baby bag.

It was a dragon, a very tiny dragon. This dragon was completely white, except it had _grey_ eyes. The dragon's form wasn't as, detailed as Haley's or Jake's form, but this dragon was still a baby. The baby dragon grabbed out a teddy bear from the bag, one with burn marks all over it. Jake then realized that it was Bianca, and tried to seek up on her. Bianca turned around, and noticed Jake was right at the doorway. She giggled out loud and flew above him.

Bianca flew down the stairs and headed into the kitchen. Haley was downstairs and noticed something whiz right past her. Jake then came running after.

"Haley get her, she's flying right above you!" He yelled. Finally, he dragoned up, into his dragon form. Haley did too, and flew after this little tike. Bianca flew in and out of the kitchen, and back into the family room.

Jake and Haley speeded up toward her; however Bianca was so little that she could fly way faster than they could.

The chase lasted for about an hour or two, but she was too fast. Even so, she was very small, and could hide in tight corners. After these two hours, the two gave up. She was too fast for them. They dragoned down, and sat back on the couch exhausted.

After their butts were implanted into the couch, the baby dragon flew over to them. A puff of smoke came down, as she appeared in human form smiling right in front of their faces.

* * *

**I am not exactly sure why Jake and Haley's parents would actually have the book Parenting for the Misguided. Guess they needed extra help caring to their kids...**


	5. Chapter 5: ‘The Chosen One’

**Chapter 5: 'The Chosen One' **

Bianca stood right in front of Jake and Haley staring at them. She figured that what they were doing was a game, and wondered why they stopped playing. However Haley and Jake were ignoring the cute puppy eyes she was giving them, as they were tired.

Jake spoke, trying to catch his breath, "Haley, remind me to, _never_ have kids." After, he laid back his body, leaning into the couch.

"Me too," Haley responded, as she also was trying to catch her breath.

Bianca looked at the two, and finally gave up trying to get them to play with her again. She grabbed her burnt teddy bear, and started to toss him around.

Haley and Jake relaxed on the couch for awhile. At least Bianca was sitting right in front of them, so they could keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't get away again. After awhile, a nasty smell came into the room.

"Uhh Jake that's nasty!" Haley said as she covered her nose.

"That was not me!" Jake replied. Suddenly after, Bianca started to cry again. This crying signaled where the smell was coming from, and Jake was not happy.

"Oh no, the Amdrag, is not gonna do that," Jake yelled out.

"Jake, stop being a baby. It's just a diaper." Haley stared at Jake.

To Jake, changing a diaper was out of the question. "Then why don't you do it!!"

"Alright fine," she said to prove to him she could do it. Haley dragoned up, and flew upstairs. She flew up into Jake's room, and pulled out Bianca's baby bag.

Once downstairs, she searched inside the bag. She pulled out, baby powder, baby wipes, and a new diaper. She dragoned down and picked up Bianca and put her on the coffee table. Carefully, Haley opened up the used diaper she was wearing. She turned her head at the site of it. Jake was laughing at his sister, that she actually did that. Haley folded up the dirty diaper, dragoned up, and flew as fast as she could and threw it away.

After, Haley finished up the job by sprinkling on some baby powder, and putting on the new diaper. Haley lifted Bianca, and showed off her completed job at Jake. "See, told you I could do it." She smiled.

Suddenly, Bianca started to cry once more. Jake covered his ears, and started to speak. "WHY IS SHE STILL CRYING!?"

Haley put down the screaming toddler onto the couch. She didn't know why she was crying, so Haley went back and grabbed the baby book she used earlier on the computer desk.

"A baby needs to eat about 3-5 times a day at 6 months," Haley read aloud. "Maybe she's hungry…"

Jake went back in the basement AGAIN and grabbed out a highchair. He set up it up into the kitchen, and placed Bianca inside of it. He then headed to the refrigerator to see what was inside.

"Let's see what we got here…" He said. Jake then pulled out a leftover hamburger that was only half eaten. He set it on a plate, and gave it to the baby.

Haley gave a look over at Jake who was sitting next to him on the table. "Jake, are you stupid or something!?" She gestured to him.

"What!?" Jake rose up his hands.

"She's an infant. She can't even fit that burger in her mouth. She needs smaller food!" Haley had to explain to her brother.

Haley got up, and looked for herself in the refrigerator. She then grabbed some mush peas and carrots, and set it on a plate. She then grabbed a spoon, and gave it to Bianca.

"See Jake, this is what she needs to eat," she handed Jake the spoon, and sat back down in the chair.

"Aren't you gonna feed her?" Jake pouted, as he was a bit upset that his sister keeps trying to show off.

"It's not my job," She smiled, and pointed at the crying Bianca.

Jake, was mad, and decided he would do it; just to get this over with. He scooped up the mushy peas, and moved it toward Bianca's mouth. However, Bianca kept her mouth shut.

"Open already!" Jake yelled at Bianca. Finally, Bianca gave in, and let him put the spoon into her mouth.

"See, piece of cake!" Jake said over to his sister. Then, Bianca stared right at Jake, and spit all of her food at him. Both Haley and Bianca started laughing hysterically.

"Oh, you think you're so funny," Jake gave an evil look to the laughing infant. Jake once again tried to feed her, yet she did the exact same thing again.

Bianca found this act hilarious. She was so excited; she started spitting something else other than food. She shot a fireball right toward Jake.

Jake however, ducked, and it shot over at one curtain by the window.

"Hey! Stop that!" Jake yelled over at the toddler. But she did not stop, she shot another one, this time hitting the other side of the curtain.

Jake ducked under the table, and yelled over to his sister. "Control her!!"

Haley dragoned up, to protect herself from the fireballs. She grabbed the spoon, scooped some carrots, and shoved it into the baby's mouth. Bianca stopped her fireballs, and begged for more carrots.

"It was obvious Jake, she doesn't like peas." Haley said to Jake, as she fed Bianca more carrots.

Jake crossed his arms in anger. However, suddenly the two heard a door slam coming from the living room. The two gasped at each over in shock, as their dad had come home from work.

"What in the name of Nicholas Nickelby is going on!" said their dad as he looked at the mess of baby food all over the kitchen, and the burnt curtains on the window.

"It was all that little brat over there!" Jake put the blame over to Bianca, who was given angel eyes to Mr. Long.

"You're telling me, that a baby set the curtains on fire!" Jonathan Long set his arms on his hips in disappointment. Obviously since he doesn't know about dragons, he wasn't going to by it.

"Actually dad, that was me," Haley lied. "I was… trying out new recipes, and I kind of burned the curtains." Haley smiled to her dad.

"Well, just be careful next time pumpkin," he replied. "Jake, go get the mop and clean this baby food up!"

"Awww man!" Jake yelled out as he went in the closet to get a mop.

Haley looked over at Bianca. After another spoon full of carrots, she gave out a giant yawn. After any meal, babies are usually tired. Haley picked up her, and set her into her crib to sleep.

Haley joined Jake on the couch; both tired after a long day.

"Remind me why you are taking care of this, baby, again!" Haley asked her brother.

"The Dragon council believes she is some ancient dragon reincarnated. Everyone thinks she's 'the chosen one.' So they are making me watch her until her parents arrive in 6 DAYS!"

Jake put is feet on the couch, and started to get relax. "Well, if she's finally asleep, guess I better try to get rest too," he said as he grabbed a pillow and set his head on it.

"Aren't you gonna watch her?" Haley asked his brother. She was a bit worried leaving Bianca all alone in the bedroom.

"If she's 'the chosen one'," Jake said as he moved his fingers to make quotation marks, "then she can handle being by herself for awhile."

Haley didn't feel the same way. After what she and Jake went through today, she couldn't help but keep a close watch after this baby. Haley ran upstairs, and stayed in her room listening Jake's room and checking on Bianca just to make sure she was asleep.

Eventually, Jake finally agreed with Haley. After a quick moan from having to get up; he walks upstairs and decides to go to sleep in his room, to keep a close watch on Bianca.


	6. Chapter 6: A View through a Window

**Chapter 6: A View through a Window **

It was about twelve in the morning; In Jake's room, both him and Bianca were fast asleep.

A breeze flew toward the window, but it was unheard by no one. The breeze came from two people from outside of his room. These people were no ordinary people, they were two dragons.

The two stared into Jake's window, hovering over the ground below them.

"You sure this is the one?" said the one of the dragons.

"Yes, I am sure of it, she is the chosen one." The other dragon said pointing to the crib with Bianca inside. "She is strong, I can sense it. She will make a great edition to my army one day."

The first dragon went up to the window, and started to pry it open it quietly.

"No! We cannot take her now!" the second dragon scolded her.

"But master, she is right here. Why can't we just take her now!" she questioned.

"No! We must wait until she is alone. The American Dragon is strong, and right now I am weak. We need to wait until she is alone, then we will attack!"

"Yes master," she gave up trying to fight with her leader. The two dragons went off their way, and waited for the time it was best to attack.

* * *

**Short Chapter. And its Kind of obvious who the two dragons are. :) oh well...**


	7. Chapter 7: Nap Time

**Chapter 7: Nap Time**

It was about 2 o' clock midnight. Jake was trying to get some sleep for school was in the morning. However, he had some disruptions from his new roommate.

Bianca had out her dragon wings and flew over to Jake's bed with her teddy bear. Jake woke up with a toddler on his chest staring at him.

"Go away, I'm trying to get some sleep," Jake moaned as he pushed her away. Jake opened his eyes, to see Bianca pushing her bear right in front of his face. "No, I don't want to play. Now go to sleep!"

Bianca persisted on. She started to hit Jake with her teddy. Finally, Jake picked her up, and set her back in her crib. "Go to sleep!" yelled over. Jake set her teddy on the side of the crib, to tell her it was not time to play. Bianca finally got the hint, and rested down on in the crib.

This act kept throughout the rest of the night.

In the morning, Jake woke up late, even later than he usually gets up. He was so tired from babysitting yesterday, and lack of sleep from the last two days. He was thankful that his mom had the day off today, so she could take care of the kid while Jake was at school. And Gramps would be over once and awhile too, just to make sure she was safe.

Jake ran as fast as he could to Millard Fillmore Middle School. He walked over his first period class. Unfortunately for him, Principal Rotwood was substituting for his Mythology class AGAIN.

Jake ran into the classroom, but there was Rotwood standing right next to the door, and handed Jake a slip for detention. "Late again Mr. Long!" he yelled to him.

Usually, Jake would try and fight it, say something like 'Rotwood that is totally whack.' But Jake could care less today. He was so tired, and he just wanted to sleep. So he grabbed the slip without saying a word, and walked over to his desk to sleep.

Trixie looked over to see the biggest bags under Jake's eyes that she had ever seen. Then as Jake rested onto the desk, she knew something was up; Trixie was just about to tap Jake's shoulder and see what it was, but she could tell by Jake's snoring that he was tired. So she decided to wait until lunch.

By lunchtime, Jake was more alert; however, he was still exhausted. He had slept through all his last periods, and he probably got the most detentions that he had ever gotten in one day today; but he needed the rest. Jake was resting his head on his arms, and Trixie finally decided to ask what was wrong.

"Jakey, you feelin' ok?" she asked.

"Yeah… I'm just tired. Baby kept me up all night," he yawned.

"Baby!?" Jake's other friend Spud wondered, "Since when do you have a baby in your house?"

"There's this baby dragon that everyone things she going to be some 'magical warrior' or something like that, so I have to watch 'this chosen one' for another 5 days." He explained.

"A baby dragon? Awww that sounds cute," Trixie smiled at the thought. A little tiny toddler with dragon powers sounds cute doesn't it?

"Cute, she's not cute. She's a monster. She's terrorizing my house and bugging me all day!" Jake waved his hands in the air.

"Come on Jakey, a baby can't be that bad," Trixie said.

"When you mix a baby and dragon, it is."

"Oh well, are you still up for skateboardin' today after school with me and Spud?" Trixie said referring to a conversation they had made last Friday at school.

"Sorry guys, I'm booked all week, have to watch 'the chosen one'."

"But Jake! The new skate park is opening down on 5th street this Thursday!" Spud screamed over to Jake. "Don't tell me your gonna miss that too!"

"Seriously! Awww man…" Jake said in disappointment. "All see if I can get off that day, but for the most part, I'm stuck babysitting…"

Jake thought for a moment, and had an idea. "If you guys want, you can come over and help me watch this kid..."

"Not on, Trixie does not do babies." Trixie said shaking her hands in signaling no.

"All come on, I am so bored watching this baby, besides I really could use your help."

Trixie thought for a moment, and decided to give in. She always ended up helping Jake with his problems anyways. "Alright fine. But not today, Spud and I have some boardin' to do. Tomorrow maybe, but right now, we have to work on our project." Trixie said pulling on Spud's clothes. "Come on Spud, let's bounce."

Jake waved bye to his best friends as they walked out of the cafeteria over to the Library. He was thankful that they would help him take care of this, monster, back at home. Jake put his head into his folded arms, and fell back asleep on the lunch table. He had ten more minutes of lunch left, and he didn't want to waste them. Because he knew once he got back home, he would have to deal with a screaming toddler for another night.

* * *

**I got lazy, so I made this chapter shorter than what I wanted it to be. xD**


	8. Chapter 8: An Angel Disguised

**Chapter 8: An Angel Disguised**

Once detention ended, Jake walked over to his sister Haley's school to pick her up. After, the two headed back to their house, to take care of the monstrous toddler.

They opened the door and walked inside, to see their mom holding the baby. Bianca was asleep as Jake's mom rocked her and set a bottle aside of the table.

Susan looked over to see her kids finally home, so she got up and started to walk to them. Without waking the baby, she whispered to Jake. "She was just had fallen asleep. I just fed her, so she should be out for the rest of the night." She smiled.

"How was she?" he asked. From his mom's tone, she sounded like Bianca was an angel, which was not the case.

"We watched a bit of TV for awhile, but for the most part, she was asleep."

Jake couldn't believe her words. Yesterday, this little tike was a terror of the household. But it seemed today she was just a normal baby, "Nothing weird happened? No dragon powers… anything?"

"Nope," she gave a smile to her son. She then handed the sleeping kid to Jake, and sent him off to put her in her crib.

Jake walked up to his room, and set the baby into the crib. Haley followed him, and watched as he set her in there. "Isn't that a bit, weird… how she was like perfectly normal today?" he asked her. "I mean, yesterday she was totally out of control!"

"I know really. Wonder if someone switched us babies, because that cute little bundle of joy mom was talking about was not the same kid from yesterday."

Jake, being so believable, looks over at Bianca making sure it was the same baby. "She looks the same, maybe she was just tired…"

"Or maybe she just doesn't like you. She wouldn't be the first," Haley joked. Jake gave an evil look over to his sister, and then shoved her out of his room. Jake looked over at the clock, 4:50. He decided he would go back downstairs, and watch TV until dinner was ready.

After dinner, he headed into the shower. A nice cold shower helped him feel refresh, but it made him feel a bit more tired. So after a quite rinse, he went back into his room and fell asleep. During the night, he had no disruptions from 'the chosen one', until it hit 1 am. Bianca just had wakened up, after a super long nap. She then decided she was bored, and started to blow fire out of her mouth. This long flame was fire was very tall, reaching almost the ceiling. Jake woke up from the brightness of the fire, and to see her messing with her fire skills. "Go to sleep!!" He yelled over to her.

Bianca didn't notice Jake was awake, and kept on with her flame. "Stop that before you set off the fire alarm."

Finally, Jake got up, and stared down at Bianca. Bianca looked up, and knew Jake was pissed. So she stopped her dragon fire and relaxed back down. She grabbed her teddy bear, and eventually fell back asleep. Jake went back to his bed too, and continued his slumber. After that one disturbance, Bianca stayed asleep. This is the first time of three days; Jake got a full night of sleep.

Jake woke up the next morning, a bit earlier than usual. He had slept really well, and was not tired enough to sleep in for the first time in his life. He got up, and got ready for school and headed downstairs. He made himself some toast and eggs, and started to eat it. He was just about finished with his breakfast, when the phone rang.

Jake looked over, to see his mom come running down to answer it. And by the looks of, it was not a pleasant phone call. "Morning mom," Jake said.

Susan hung up the phone, "Ahh Jake I have some bad news," she slowly started to make out, "I have to go into work today."

"SAY WHAT!?" Jake yelled, "I thought today was your day off!!"

"I know, but there's an issue with one of the weddings I'm planning; everything is falling apart, the cakes not ready, it's just a mess. And they really need me in there today…"

"But mom, who's going to take care of the baby!?" Jake wondered.

"I don't know; I'm really sorry but I have to go!" She said, as she left the kitchen grabbing a couple of more things then headed out the door.

Jake started to panic a bit, worried that he would have to stay home and watch her himself. So he got out his cell phone, and called his grandpa.

Meanwhile, in Gramp's electronic shop, Fu dog laid there on a rug, napping. Suddenly, the telephone started to ring. Fu woke up, and went over to answer it.

"We're closed," he said.

Jake recognized the voice of the person speaking, "Fu? Where's Gramps?" he asked.

"Oh it's you Jake. Well Gramps just left to take care of some business down in the market." Fu Dog remembered that Jake usually never calls in the morning, unless there's something wrong. "Everything ok kid?"

"No, everything is not ok; mom has to work, so now I have no one to watch the baby!"

"What!? Ok, kid don't panic," Fu dog started to pant heavily.

"Well, maybe… you can take care of her for awhile…" Jake said seeing if he could get Fu to do it.

"Ahh no way kid, ever since a four year old came up to me and started pulling my ears, I haven't been the same way about kids ever again,"

"Come on Fu, I have to go to school. All pick her up right after," Jake begged the shar-pei.

Fu couldn't help but say yes. "Alright fine. Come and bring her over, but you have to come RIGHT AFTER SCHOOL and pick her up."

Jake hung up the phone with Fu. He grabbed his school things, the baby, and her things and walked out of his house. He then headed over to the shop, and dropped her off. He then made a mad dash over to school. Even though he had woken up the earliest he had ever had this whole entire year, he was still going to be late for school AGAIN!

* * *

**And for this chapter, I wanted it longer xD. Guess I will never get on the page I want to be on...**

**I expected this story to only be about 10 chapters long, but at the pace I'm going at now... it will be a lot more than that. :) oh well.**


	9. Chapter 9: Cram Session

Chapter 9: Cram Session

"_A centuries ago, the Dragon of the Elements ruled over the World. Alas, we wait for the coming of the new generation. In hope that one day that they will return…" _-Writer Unknown

* * *

Jake ran into the school, as the late bell rang through the classrooms. He ran as fast as he could, but it was no use. He walked into his Mythology class, late once again. 

However this time was different. Substitute Rotwood didn't give him a detention. He pointed to a desk, and Jake sat in it. He didn't understand why Rotwood didn't give him detention, until now.

Rotwood headed to the front of the class, and made an announcement. "Listen up Hoodlums. Your regular teacher vould like me to tell you about your upcoming Midterms!" He cheered, while everyone in the class moaned. "It's most important to come to these next three days. As your principal, it is my duty to tell you that this test three fourths of your final grade."

Jake stuck his head into his arms. Not only did he have to watch a baby, now he has to study for his midterms. How was he going to find time to do it all?!

"Now, each day is divided into a subject. Tomorrow being English, Thursday is Math, and Friday is science. You need to pass them all to move to the next grade."

Rotwood let the class study for their tests tomorrow for the rest of the class time. As a principal, he needed at least 75 percent of the students to pass these tests, in order to get looked for in hire education.

After school, Jake waited at the school for Trixie and Spud.

"Hey guys," Jake called over to his friends.

"Hey Jakey, yeah me and Spud can stay for a bit and help you baby sit." Trixie said to Jake.

"Awesome!" Jake cheered.

The three walked down the street, "So where is this cute little baby!?" Spud said in a baby voice.

"Fu's watchin' her at the shop. And don't expect anything 'cute' when you see this monster," Jake warned his friends.

They continued down the street, until they reached Gramp's shop. They walked in, to find the whole shop trashed. Every piece of inventory scattered on the ground. They looked up to find Bianca flying around the top of the store, with her teddy bear. Jake searched through the messed up shop, to see if he could find Fu. Finally, they could him, hiding in a corner.

"Fu, what happened?" Jake said tapping on his shoulder.

"This kid is uncontrollable! She's flying everywhere, messing with everything, I can't handle it!" Fu dog said just about to bust out crying. Jake didn't know she could cause this much, mayhem in less than 6 hours.

"Just take her already!" Fu said crying. Jake reached over and grabbed the baby, and walked back home.

On the way, Bianca kept squirming around Jake's grip, trying to get loose. "Uhh… guys, a little help here!"

Trixie went over to Jake, and set Bianca into her arms. Bianca I guess liked Trixie, because she settled down. She started to fall asleep into her arms.

"Awww, she's the cutest!" Trixie said to the site of her.

Jake rolled his eyes, as the three headed into his neighborhood. They walked into the house, to see Haley watching TV. Her dad had just dropped her off, and went back to the store.

The group entered house, and sat onto the couch. They had brought their textbooks, to study for tomorrow's English exam. They set Bianca right in front of them, so they could watch her while they study.

"What is an adverb?" Trixie asked to Jake.

Jake thought for a moment, yet his lack of knowledge failed him once again. "I know this….don't tell me…."

"Come on Jakey, this is the easiest question. Don't tell me you don't know it!" Trixie yelled at him.

"Oh! Ask me a question!" Spud raised his hand up.

"Ok Spud, how do you spell… conscientious?" Trixie read out of her textbook.

Spud didn't even need a second to thing. He spelt out the word correctly. However, this didn't impress Trixie and Jake that much, as they knew Spud was a genius.

Haley had left the living room to hang in her room. But she came back downstairs to get something to drink. After she got a cup of milk, she looked over to see the three of them studying on the couch.

"Are you guys even watching the baby?" She asked them as she drank down her milk.

"Yeah, she's right here," Jake said as he was reading a sentence from his textbook.

"Right where?" She sassed his brother, for she knew he was wrong.

The three ignored Haley for a second. Then all of a sudden, they jump up at the same time. They look over, to see Bianca gone once again. Jake set his hands on top of his head, panicking.

Suddenly, you see the little tike flying through the air. She was in dragon form, obviously, and she came from upstairs now flying into the kitchen.

"Dragon up!" Jake yelled out to get into his dragon form. However, this would be pathetic attempt once more, as she was way faster than Jake.

Jake and Bianca zoomed through the kitchen. She started to fly right above Spud. "I got her!" He yelled out. He held up his hands in the air, but she soared right threw them. Spud stared down at his empty hands.

Bianca went right back upstairs, flying threw every room. Suddenly, Jake's dad walks out of the front door. He had a bag of groceries, which he had gotten from the store. "Hey familia guess what, they had a sale on snack mix so I bought a couple of extra bags!" he yelled at them as he walked into the kitchen.

"All handle dad, you go get the baby," Haley whispered, and went over to her dad.

"Hey dad, want to hear my concerto," Haley said as she grabbed her violin from the living room.

"Sure honey," he said, as he unpacked the things from the grocery bags.

Meanwhile, Trixie, Spud and Jake ran upstairs to find Bianca. They searched through each room, urging to find her.

Finally, she zoomed out of the bathroom, and headed back in the hallway.

"Jake she's by you!" Trixie yelled to Jake.

Jake flew into the air, and reached out to grab her. However, her speed was too fast, and Jakey missed her by an inch.

Bianca soared through the hallway, over to Spud. However, Spud being half coward, he ducked at the sight of her.

Trixie looked over to see Bianca heading back downstairs, so she turned around and walked downward.

Jake grabbed Trixie, and they zigzagged over back into the living room. However, Jake was getting a bit worried. He knew his dad was right in the kitchen; any moment now, Bianca could fly right in there.

Bianca flew around the ceiling, in the living room. Jake persisted to chase her, but she was super fast. Jake, started to get a bit tired, and needed a plan.

He looked over to the couch, and saw Bianca's little bed. "Trix the bear!" He called out to her.

Trixie flipped onto the couch, and grabbed the nasty burnt teddy bear. With two fingers, she held it up in the air. "Yo baby!" she called over to Bianca, "you want this?"

Bianca turned around, and notices she did not have her teddy. She flew over to Trixie, and grabbed the bear. Jake came from behind, and popped up and grabbed her. "Gotcha!" he smiled.

A half a second later, Jonathan walks into the room. He looks over to see Jake wrestling down the infant. "Now Jake, you need to handle her with care," he pointed to his son.

Luckily, he hadn't notice anything. Jake settled down Bianca, as she now rested in his arms. Jake's dad went up to his room, and the gang gave out a sigh of relief.

"Ahh Jakey, with all these excitement goin' on, I think it's time for me to go," Trixie tried to get out as soon as she can, for she was tired.

Spud came running down the stairs. "Yeah me too, besides it's getting late."

Jake waved goodbye to his friends, as they left the house. Jake gave a bit of a smile to his sister, and the two walked up the stairs, and put Bianca in her crib.

* * *

**Added a little quote from about the Dragon of the Elements. Just to let you peoples remember about the prophecy part of the story, other than the problems Jake is having trying to control this kid. Might add some more quotes in future chapters...**


	10. Chapter 10: So Much to Do

**Chapter 10: So Much to Do **

**The title of the chapter is pretty basic, I know :)**

Jake woke up this Wednesday morning right on time. However, he had no help from Bianca, which kept him up another night. No, his mom woke him up bright and early today. For Jake had a test, and could not miss this, or else he would for sure get held back a year.

Jake ate a good breakfast of pancakes and eggs. He needed all the… nutrition he could get. Everyone knew that Jake was, as usual, not prepared. Luckily, his mom was home to watch over Bianca once more. So at least that part of his life had been handled. Now he could spend the rest of today doing whatever.

He grabbed his things and headed out the door. For the first time in a long time, he had actually made it to school on time. He walked into the school, and sat on his desk. He was still a bit tired from the lack of sleep, but he had to get focused.

Principal Rotwood entered the classroom. This time however, he was not substituting, he had to distribute out the tests. He handed everyone a number 2 pencil, and an answer sheet. Once all the tests were set out, it was time to start.

"Ok, what is an adverb again?" Jake tapped his pencil on his desk. "Come on Jake… you know this…"

After that, one question, Jake flew through the rest of the test. I guess that, one study day actually paid off, or that's at least what he thought.

It was a half day, because of Midterms. So Jake and his friends were released once lunch hit. The three walked out of the school, weary from the long morning of testing.

"Did you guys get question 22? I think I failed that one," Trixie confessed to them as they headed down the street.

"You know what guys. I think I did pretty well on this test," Jake Long said as he put on his skateboarding helmet.

Trixie started to laugh, "You? Doing good on a test? That's a good one Jake."

"No I'm serious, I think yesterday really paid off…"

"So anyways, Jake you free today?" Spud wondered.

"Umm…I think I am. Let me just check my schedule first-"

"Yes! Well Trixie and I are heading down to the skate park, meet us there if you can…" Spud waved by to Jake.

Jake watched as his friends walked the opposite direction. Then he turned around, and headed down home. He was just going to drop off his stuff, make sure everything is cool with his mom and Bianca, and head back down with his friends.

Jake walked into the doorway of his house, to see the usual. Haley watching TV, Jake thought to him his mom must have picked her up since all schools get out early. And his mom… not in the kitchen? Hold up, Jake's mom is always in the kitchen…

Susan Long came running down the stairs putting on some jewelry, "Oh Jake you're finally here!"

Jake set is book bag down. "Hey mom, what's up?"

"Well, I just got called in again. I'm sorry Jake, you're gonna have to watch Bianca…"

"What! But mom, I have plans!" Jake was disappointed as his half day plans were now ruined.

"I'm sorry Jake. I have tons of weddings planned this week, and something keeps on going wrong…"

Jake pouted as his mom gave him and his sister a kiss. Then she made a fast dash right out the door. Jake walked into the living seeing Bianca in her baby pen while Haley was flipping threw the channels.

Well, since his plans just got cancelled, Jake had nothing to do. So, when he has nothing to do, which is probably not often, he studies. He grabbed his math book, decided that he would study for tomorrow's math test.

Haley decided she would help her big brother this time. With the baby on her lap, she grabbed Jake's book, and tested him.

"Ok… what is, the Pythagorean theorem?" Haley read aloud.

"Umm… I know there's an A in it…" Jake thought hard to this question.

"Come on Jake, even I know this. Well, there isn't a lot that I actually don't know…" Haley bragged to his brother.

"A squared plus B squared equals C squared!" Jake yelled aloud. He was proud he got the answer.

Suddenly, Haley looked over at Bianca which was on her lap. Her cheeks were red, which wasn't a good sign. Haley picked her up, only to make her feel worse. Then, Bianca bent over, and threw up all over the ground.

The two gave a disgusted look at the, mess, on the floor. "I am NOT cleanin' that up…"

Haley stared there, frozen with fear. Jake got up and went to get some paper towels. However as he entered the kitchen, he heard the American Dragon theme song play. It was his cell phone; Jake grabbed it out of his pants, and answered it.

"Jake! It's a disaster! There's an ambush of hobgoblins! We need you to come to the market pronto!" Fu dog yelled into the cell phone.

"I'm kind of busy… can't Gramps handle it?" Jake said as he grabbed some cleaning products for the carpet.

Fu dog stared over at Lao Shi, who was cornered by a herd of hobgobs. "Uhh, he kind of needs your help. And you better hurry!" Fu dog hung up the phone as he was being chased.

"Awww Man," Jake said as he dropped the cleaning products in front of Haley. 'Dragon up!' he spoke, then flew into the air. "Haley, I have some dragon business to do. You need to take care of the baby until I get back," then, Jake headed out of the living room.

"But Jake…!" Haley yelled to her big brother. However, he had already left the front door. Haley looked down to see what she got stuck with; baby Bianca, and a stain of puke on the floor.

Jake flew into the air as fast as he can. The Magical Market was only about a 2 minute fly away. He zoomed through the air as fast as he can, to help his grandpa before it was too late.

Soon, he made is way into the plaza of the market. He searched, and searched; but all he could find was abandoned carts and stands. He continued through the pavilion, until he spotted two hobgobs running past a corner. Jake flew ahead, to see what they were up to.

Soon, he looked over to find his Grandpa, fighting against what looked like twenty hobgobs. They all gained up on Gramps; at this rate he didn't have a chance. Fu dog looked up, to see Jake finally showed up. Jake zoomed down, for a surprise attack against the colony. With a wag of his tail, he knocked out five of the hobgoblins right in front of him.

"Heard you needed some help," Jake went over by his grandpa's side. Together, Jake and he started fighting off the hobgoblins that were coming toward them.

"Jake!" he looked over his shoulder to find Jake. "Why are you here!? You need to be watching Bianca!" He yelled.

"That's the thanks I get for saving your life…" Jake sassed as he beat down more and more hobgobs.

"I would have been fine. Your job is to protect over Bianca!"

"Relax, I made Haley watch her. She's fine," Jake assured his worried grandpa.

Together, they beat down the last of the hobgobs. After, the rest of the colony ran for their lives, and they stood their alone in the market.

"Did you see Jake but the beat down on those hobgobs! A googy foogy goo," Fu dog laughed, weirdly.

"I thank you Jake, for helping me." Grandpa finally gave in. "But your main priority should be the safety of Bianca…"

"Don't worry Gramps, she's fine."

"It is late young dragon. You must be getting home…" Lao Shi told his grandson.

As of that, the three split apart, as Jake headed home. Once he made it to his house, he got a feeling, of… worry. How did Haley manage to watch Bianca? He pushed open the door…

To find Haley sitting down playing with Bianca. The house was clean, well, at least the floor was. Everything was ok; Jake stopped panicking, and sat back over on the couch to watch some TV.


	11. Chapter 11: Impatience

**Chapter 11: Impatience **

By nightfall, Jake had fallen asleep again. He slept by Miss Bianca, as she slept in her crib too.

Once again, the two dragons watched through the window of the American Dragon as he slumbered. This time however, the first one was pretty mad.

"Master, how long must we wait!?" she argued against her Dragon master.

"We must wait until the American Dragon is gone. My plan cannot be fully completed, if the he knows about it!"

"I don't care! I can't wait any longer," she said, and flew over to the window. "I'm going in…"

The dragon approached his worker, and grabbed her wing, "Patience, we must wait!" he said, as now he was getting angry.

"Master, I am not going to put up with this any longer. We cannot afford to lose any more time…!"

The dragon thought for a moment, and realized she was right. "Alright, we attack tomorrow," he said as he flew off.

Still disappointed, the other watched as her dragon master flew away. But she couldn't pull this off alone, she needed him. So without another word, she followed her master. In hopes that tomorrow, they will finally begin their plan.

* * *

**Short chapter... I just had to add this :) WILL THEIR PLAN WORK OUT!? AND WHO ARE THESE MYSTERY DRAGONS (if you haven't guessed already) FIND OUT NEXT TIME, ON THE BABY BORN DRAGON! xDD**

**sorry if you are getting annoyed with my announcer voice :)**


	12. Chapter 12: Fed Up

**Chapter 12: Fed Up**

**Note: I'd love to thank all the peoples who have reviewed this story (Or have read it, but not reviewed :O). :)**

Jake woke up another morning, to the crying of Bianca. She had started to cry mysteriously in the middle of the night, but eventually stopped. Periodicity though, Jake could here a few whimpers coming from her direction. Late once again, Jake got up to tend to the crying baby. Usually Susan would be up by now and feeding her; Jake just figured maybe she forgot.

Once she stopped crying, Jake got dressed and ready for school. He had about twenty minutes before he had to leave for school; so he made his way down for breakfast. And since he figured Bianca hadn't eaten yet, he decided he would take her down with him.

Jake walked in to smell the fresh scent of breakfast. However once he walked in, he smelt… nothing? No eggs, no pancakes, nothing. Jake knew something was up, since his mom is always up before him making breakfast.

Jake looked into the kitchen, to find his dad in there. He was fixing his coffee. "Dad, where's mom?" Jake finally asked him.

"Ahh… your mother had to go into work early," he said as he gulped down his coffee.

"Say what!" he said. "But who's going to watch the baby!?"

Jonathan looked at his watch, "I don't know Jake, but I have to get to work. Maybe try calling your grandfather, he probably could watch him." He said as he prepared for work.

He got his things, and left for his job. Jake, felt a bit stupid, for not thinking of calling his grandpa sooner. He grabbed out his cell phone, and called Fu.

Fu dog glared at his cell phone, as it started to ring. He screened it, to see that it was Jake calling. "What's up kid?"

"Fu, do you mind watching the baby again?" he asked, as nicely as he could speak.

"Uhh… now's not the good time?" He said as he looked at Gramps. "We over at the Leprechaun Village, there's a giant griffin attacking the market. We got it covered, but we have a lot of things planned today, and I'm not sure if we can handle watching her…"

"But Fu, I have to get to school!!" Jake stared to panic a bit.

"It's no big deal Jake, just miss school…"

"You don't understand, I have midterms to do. If I don't go to school, I'm going to get held back a year!!"

Fu dog started to think up a plan. However, he had nothing, "I don't know kid, it's your responsibility, and do whatever you chose. Oh, gotta go bye!" He hung up as he trolled over to Lao Shi.

Jake, put the phone down. He started to get a little, worried now. He couldn't ask Haley to watch her; because one, she couldn't handle watching this monster alone for six hours. And two, she had already left for school with Jonathan. He had run out of options, except one.

Jake packed up his school things, and Bianca's things. He fed the last of her bottle to her, and they were on their way. They left the house, and walked down the street over to his middle school.

"This is going to be SO embarrassing!" Jake put his free hand over his head.

Jake walked over to his school. There, Trixie and Spud awaited his arrival.

"Ahh Jakey, why did you bring that 'thing' to school!?" Trixie gasped, as she saw Jake carrying her.

"I had no one to watch her. I had no choice but to bring her with me."

Spud poked the sleeping baby. "But Jake, what if she goes all 'dragoney' during class?"

Jake didn't think of that. What if she does, it might blow his secret!? But it was too late now, and this was his only option.

Jake sat down at his desk and awaited his test. His classmates around him gave in, interesting looks, as they saw him holding a baby. The good thing was that she was asleep. And since she just got fed, she'd probably be sleep for the rest of the morning.

Rotwood came by and handed out the tests. With one hand, Jake had a pencil. And with the other, he carried the sleeping Bianca.

Jake paced himself as he did the test. Mathematics wasn't his, strongest subject, so he had to focus a lot more on this test. However, during the middle of the test, he had a small disruption.

Suddenly, out of no where, Bianca started to cry out loud. Jake tried to calm her down, as everyone on the class stared at him.

"I'm trying to do my test!" The rude cheerleader Stacey yelled from the back of the class. Ultimately, the rest of the class agreed.

Jake grabbed Bianca, and took her outside. "What's wrong with you!!" he yelled at her. But because she was a baby, he had no reply. Jake felt helpless as the little Bianca's grey eyes started to water up, and had no idea what to do. Worst of all, he is wasting test time.

Jake took Bianca in the bathroom, to check to see if she needed a new diaper. This was exactly what she needed. Jake changed her diaper as soon as he could, and went back in class.

People around him were laughing; Jake tried to ignore it. He concentrated on his test, trying to ignore the stares at him. It seemed like the longest day and test of his life, but finally it was over.

"Hey look, its babysitter Jake!" some random person yelled over to Jake as he walked through the hallway as he exited the school.

Jake was fed up; fed up of babysitting, and especially fed up with 'the chosen one.' All he wanted to do was get some free time. Something, that didn't involve watching this little brat.

"Hey Jakey, you ok?" Trixie looked over, at the angry Jake Long. She tried speaking in a soft voice, just to calm in down.

"I'm just sick of watching this stupid baby!?" Jake yelled, but not to loud or else he might wake her up again.

"Well, you should take a break. Skate Mania is opening today, me and Trix are goin' there right now. Wanna come?" Spud said.

Jake thought for a second. Right now, he could care less about 'the chosen one.' After what he went through today, he deserved a break. "You know what guys, I'm gonna be there. All meet you there, let me just drop her off." He said as he ran down the street.

He rushed home, as fast as he could while holding an infant in his hand. Once he got home, he saw Haley on her usual spot on the couch. She was home alone, as her dad had dropped her off.

"Hey Jake I-" she started to make out.

"I'm going out, watch her!" Jake said as he dropped Bianca onto Haley's lap.

"Jake, I can't watch her alone!" Haley shrieked.

"I just spend a whole day of school with her, I need some space!" Jake over reacted a bit, "Just watch her until I get back. All be gone 2 hours tops." Were his last words, then he made his way out of the house.

Jake rode down the sidewalk now on his skateboard. He made it over on 5th street, and stared amazed at the skate park. 5 acres of no stop skateboardin' fun!

"Jake you made it buddy!" Spud said as he smiled at the arrival of his friend.

"What about the baby?" Trixie said, as she couldn't help feel a bit of sympathy for the toddler.

"Haley's watching her,"

"Jake, you expect your sister to take care of her all by herself?" Trixie raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, she'll be fine. Even so, if this baby is really 'the chosen one' she can handle being without me for a while."

"Yeah, now come on, let's skate!" He was so excited to test it out.

There were tons of ramps to go in and out through, and so much more. If there is a heaven, I bet this would be it. It seemed as if this was the place Jake wanted to be right now.

However, that wasn't the case. The more and more Jake skated, the more and more he felt guilty. Guilty by making his sister watch after Bianca while he was enjoying himself at the park. He even started to worry about her. Something in the pit of his heart, was telling him something was going wrong. Finally, his feelings took over him, and he had to go home.

"Sorry guys, I better go check on Bianca." Jake said as he ran out of the park. Actually, this is the first time Jake has called her by her real name.

"Good to hear Jakey," Trixie said before he left.

Jake dragoned up, and flew over to his house. He just needed to know if she was save. At least if he went home now, he would know that at least she was ok.

Jake flew over to the side of his house, and noticed his window open. He entered through, to see an empty room.

Suddenly, a shriek came from outside of the room. Jake flew into the hallway, to see Haley in shock.

"Haley, where's the baby!" He yelled out.

"I don't know! I put her off in her crib and went to the bathroom. And when I came back, she was gone!!" She started to cry.

Jake flew downstairs, to see if she was done there. But all he could find was his front door wide open. "Awww man," Jake said to himself.


	13. Chapter 13: Encounter

**Chapter 13: Encounter **

The Dark Dragon, along with his apprentice, Chang, flew out of the house with the baby Bianca. They continued threw the air, as fast as they could before anyone spotted them. Then, as the coast was clear, Chang showed the baby to her master.

"Yes, this is the one." He said to the baby as he held her in his arms. "We are more a like than you know. She had the darkness of Torlin. Together, we can take over the world, and get rid of those inferior humans." He laughed evilly.

He gave the baby back to Chang, where they started to fly back down to their hideaway. However, Chang had some difficulties handling Bianca… so they made another stop.

Bianca started to cry, as she was terrified of these strangers. Chang tried to clam her down, but she refused.

"Chang, shut her up!" The Dark Dragon warned her.

"Master, she won't stop crying!!" She said as Bianca struggled to fly as she was carrying the moving toddler.

"Then make her!!"

Meanwhile, Jake and Haley Long were back at her house. They were still puzzled; on the whereabouts of little baby Bianca.

"We have to save her!!?" Jake yelled over to Haley who was upstairs.

Haley ran downstairs, to join his brother in the living room. "But Jake, how are we suppose to find her!"

"We have to try." Jake said. He then dragoned back up, and flew out of the open door. Haley felt a bit… confused, but soon followed her brother by dragoning up.

The two searched the skies, and streets below them, to see if they could see any sign of her.

"Jake, I don't see her…" Haley said, as she was started to get worried more and more.

Jake looked down as much as he could, but Bianca was not to be found. "Come on!" He signaled to his sister to continue flying.

Suddenly, Jake heard a sound. "You hear that?" He asked Haley, just to make sure he wasn't hearing things.

Haley heard it too. But the noise was so faint; it was hard to make out what it was. "Yeah, I hear it…" she answered.

Jake paused in the sky, and concentrated on the sound. "It sounds like…crying." He opened his eyes, and tried to follow the sound. "It's coming from over there!" He pointed forward, to an open sky. Without thinking, Jake zoomed on ahead, to see what the noise was.

The Dark Dragon was getting impatience with Chang's job of shutting up the toddler. "Here, give her to me!" He turned back around, and opened his arms.

Chang threw the child to her master, and waited for instructions. The Dark D stared down at Bianca, giving her a mean look, to make her stop crying. However, she now started to struggle out of his grip, and try and escape these strangers.

Jake and Haley pressed forward, and not to far from them, he saw two flying creatures. With a closer look, he realized it was two dragons. He dove in, to see two of his worst enemies with 'the chosen one.'

"Dark Dragon. Shoulda known it was you," Jake said, as he and his sister approached the floating dragons. Haley's face showed a smile of worry, as she has never versed the Dark Dragon before. And according to Jake and Gramps, these were not the kind of dragons she would want to mess with; especially since she has only been trying for less than 6 months.

"I'll handle the baby. Finish them!" He ordered his apprentice. The Dark Dragon watched from afar, as Chang flew over to the American Dragon.

Jake and Chang locked claws, putting force against each other. This fight was especially difficult, since they were still in the air. Haley stood away from Jake, with her eyes fixed on the fight. She knew she was too little to actually help, or for sure she would get killed. Jake knew this, so he didn't force Haley to fight.

Jake whipped his tail over at Chang, who lashed backward trying to keep her balance. Jake flew away from her, just to make some time. However it didn't help, as Chang gained right up on him. She aimed for his back, and gave him a kick to his backside.

Jake moaned in pain a bit, but kept on forward. He dodged Chang's fist attacks as he tried to do the same to her. He jabbed her in the stomach, and Chang grabbed her underbelly trying to stop the pain.

With that second to spare, Jake stared over at the Dark Dragon. He watched as he tried to tend the crying Bianca. _Psh he doesn't have a chance at calming her down._ Jake thought a bit in his mind. _Wait, that's it!_ He then got an idea.

Jake turned around, and looked over at his sister. "Haley, get her bear!!" he spoke to her.

Haley understood Jake's directions; however she did not have Bianca's bear. Her bear was back at the house, in the baby bag. But Haley knew this could be in handy, as Bianca loved that bear. But… she wasn't sure if she could just leave Jake along with the Dark Dragon and Chang. She stayed in the same spot for a second, deciding what to do.

"I'll handle Chang. You just get that bear!" He reassured his sister. This time, Haley followed orders. She zoomed through the air, heading toward home.

Chang then came back at Jake; this time with a fire move. She swirled fire over at Jake's direction, but Jake dodged it.

The Dark Dragon was having problems calming the baby down. Her tears had stopped a bit, as she looked over to see Jake and Haley on the other side. However, she was now in her dragon form, flying upward trying to escape. She kept getting out of the Dark Dragon's grip, but he kept reaching over grabbing her before she left his side.

Jake and Chang's battle was still on. Chang and Jake locked arms once more.

"Give it up American Dragon; you don't stand a chance against me!" She spoke to him, then lifted up her feet, and pushed it on Jake's under scales.

Jake moved backward, as that really hurt him. But he shook it off and flew right back at Chang. However, she gave him an unexpected kick right toward his left leg. This knocked off his balance a bit, and fell down a bit from the sky. He started to grow weak, but he had to continue on. Chang looked down below at the American Dragon, and started to laugh. She then made her way over by her master.

Jake heard someone behind him, to see Haley was here finally. She carried the burnt bear the belonged to Bianca. She threw it over to Jake, and Jake zoomed up toward Chang's level.

"Hey Bianca, look what I got!" He yelled. Chang and the Dark Dragon turned around, to see Jake back once again; this time with a stuff animal in his hand.

Bianca looked up, to see her teddy bear. She couldn't survive without it. She the flapped her wings, and flew right over to Jake. Chang saw her start to go, and held out her arms to grab her. However, Bianca being so little, she could fly way faster than any of the dragon's combined. She flew right past her, and she didn't have a chance. Jake flew backwards, to rejoin Haley. Soon, Bianca caught up to them, and went into Jake's arms. She grabbed her teddy, and gave it a squeeze.

With a lot of space between them and the Dark Dragon, Jake and Haley zoomed down into the city.

"NOOO!" the Dark dragon shrieked as he saw Bianca leave with them. The two tried to follow them; however Jake and Haley had a very good lead in front of them. So they traveled behind, letting them vanished through the city.

Haley and Jake made it to Gramps shop, escaping from the Dark Dragon. The two panted like crazy as they were tired from all the flying.

Fu dog and Lao Shi were in the back room, and came rushing out when they heard visitors enter. They ran over to the two, once they figured out it was them.

"What happened?" Fu dog questioned.

"Dark…Dragon….kidnapped…the baby…" Jake made out, as he held on to his chest. With his other hand, he lifted up baby Bianca, and put it into Gramp's arms.

Lao Shi's sympathy for his grandson soon turned into rage. He started off by ranting in Chinese. "WHY WEREN'T YOU WATCHING HER!!!?"

Jake sat down on the couch, and explained his story to him. "I was just so sick of watching…" he started to make out. But he stopped himself from getting in more trouble. "I have no excuse. I told Haley to watch her, and when I came back she was gone. It's all my fault, and I take full responsibility for everything…"

Gramps put an arm onto Jake's back. "The good thing is that she is safe and sound." He spoke. "But don't let this happen again!!"

"Don't worry gramps. This time I will guard her with my life. I promise," He pledged to his grandpa, which in the end, he accepted.

Jake and Haley walked grabbed Bianca, and went back home. This time, Jake actually gave a smile to her, as he had gained more respect to this little tike. Bianca couldn't help but notice that too, as this was the first time Jake has held her in his arms, and she did not struggle to get let free.

* * *

**The next chapter is the last. x( But do not be sad. There will be a sequel, one more about the life of Bianca as she gets older. Might want to check it out, I will work right on it once I finish this story :)**


	14. Chapter 14: The Departure

**Chapter 14: The Departure **

**Note: This will be a short chapter… I always could add more. But for some reason, I want a nice and short ending, just to get to the point :)**

The Dark Dragon banged on the wall of their lair; disappointed by the poor effort at catching the baby Bianca. "We were so CLOSE!" he banged once more.

"Fear not, master… we will have other chances…" assured the former Councilor Chang.

The Dark Dragon refrained from his banging, and decided to agree with his apprentice. "We will get her soon. But not now, we must wait for the right time… to attack again."

These last two days flew by super fast. Jake went to school on Friday, and thought he did very well on his science exam. Jake's strong point in school had always been science, so this was an easy midterm.

Everything seemed to be turning around. Even with his connection with Bianca. Right after school, Jake went down, and actually took care of Bianca. She and him played games around the house, and played with her bear. This time around, Jake actually paid attention to the little toddler.

She, on the other hand, could see this change. Bianca enjoyed when people actually played with her, so this last few days was fun for her. Her dragon powers were also used mildly; only when her bear was to get lost. But in the end, their relationship was a whole lot better than it was then she had first arrived. Jake had actually stopped calling her 'the chosen one' and used her real name instead.

But even with the conflict finally getting solved, it was time for Bianca to go. It was Saturday night, and it was Bianca's last time here. Jake carried Bianca down the street, and walked over to his grandpa's shop.

"You know what, I actually might miss you," Jake spoke to her, along the way. Bianca stared up her beautiful _grey_ eyes up at Jake, as if she really could understand him.

The entered in the shop, to see Bianca's parents chatting with Gramps. Bianca looked up, to see the site of her family. She dragoned up, and flew right to her mother's arms.

"My Bianca!!" the mother spoke, as she held her baby in her arms. "I've missed you so much!!"

"I hope she wasn't a lot of trouble," her dad said, as he went up with his wife.

"Trouble? She was… an angel." Jake gave a winning smile, even if he was lying.

"We better get going; the Dragon Council is expecting us…"

The four of them walked over to the subway, and entered the elevator to Isle of Draco. This was their departure, and probably the last time they see of her.

"We really must thank you for watching are Bianca for this past week, American Dragon." The mother said once more.

"It was no problem," Jake spoke up. He walked over to Bianca, to say his last good-bye. "See yah, kid. If you really are 'the chosen one,' good luck on whatever… you are chosen for." Jake said, because he had already forgotten all about Fu's explanation of the Dragon of the Elements.

Lao Shi and Jake watched, as the family took their baby, and walked down into the giant building where the Dragon Council was. Jake looked down at his grandpa, and could only hope and wonder what was upcoming for Bianca's future. "So, what she going to do now?"

"Young Bianca will grow up here, to be trained by the Dragon Council, so she may be fully trained." He answered.

"So, is she really going to be, you know, 'the chosen one' and all?"

"Only, time will tell young dragon… only time will tell…" Gramps answered. Then two turned around, entered back into the elevator, and headed home.

That night, Misses Richards, held her baby Bianca in her arms. She rocked her to sleep, and set her in her crib. Once Bianca was fast asleep, she walked away out of the room. Bianca then awoken from her sleep, and shined open her eyes as wide as they could stretch. Then, her pupils of grey, started to shrink down. And her silver eyes, started to dissolve, and changed to a thick royal purple color. Once her pupils were fully colored, she closed her eyes, and continued through her slumber.

**THE END :D**

**But I am going to make a sequel. Speaking of sequels, after my story "World Dragon Games" I shall be working on all my sequel stories. I know I have promised them, so look forward to reading all the of them. (Just in case you lost count, there will be three of my stories that have sequels.) So if you are interested in this, start reading up on 'Recollection,' 'The New Amdrag In Town,' and this story. :)**

**Also note: pay attention to the last paragraph of the story if you are interested in the sequel. It will have a major effect, on the upcoming story.**


End file.
